How This Works
by Regallyswaned
Summary: High School AU. Inspired by Taylor Swifts "Style". On again off again relationship. Rated M for some language and light sexual references/themes. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe this is the last back to school bash we are ever gunna have?" Emma asked happily. She reached into the closest cooler, pulling a glass bottle out of the freezing ice water.

"You want one?" Emma asked, slightly raising her rootbeer in the air.

"No thanks. I got my coke over there" Ruby answered, motioning back to their table. "What I can't believe is that school starts tomorrow, ugh, summer went by way too fast."

"Not for me..." Emma said quietly to herself. She scanned the food table and started filling her plate with as much as it could hold.

"Damn dude, hungry much?" Ruby laughed, as she started piling just as much food onto her own plate.

"Hello girls, having fun?"

Both girls looked up to see Emma's mom, aka Mary Margaret Nolan, aka Storybrooke High 9th/ 10th grade English teacher, placing a few more items on the table.

"Hi Mrs. Nolan" Ruby said politely.

"Hey mom, oooh cookies, score." Emma said grabbing a handful of cookies and placing them on her already full plate.

"You eat like your father." Mary Margaret said looking at her daughters plate with outright disapproval. "You know it wouldn't kill you to put something green on that plate."

Emma smiled goofily, "well we'd love to stay and chat, but this food isn't gunna eat itself!"

"Mmmhmm" Mary Margaret hummed with a shake of her head as she handed both girls a few napkins.

Emma nudged Ruby with her elbow as they both yelled out thank you's over their shoulders and headed back to their table.

They ate mostly alone for the next 15 minutes as more and more students started showing up. There were both perks and downsides of being a teachers daughter. It was pretty much required to go early and help set up, but it also meant first pick of all of the food. That was pretty much worth it to Emma. And of course she always found a way to drag her best friend along as well. Ruby didn't mind though, it usually got her out of having to work at her grans diner.

15 more minutes later and the bash was in full swing. Ruby and Emma had been joined by more of their friends and had been having a pretty good time so far catching up on all of the summer gossip.

"So what's the deal with you and Whitney, Emma?" Jamie asked with a smirk, drawing everyone's attention to Emma.

Emma shrugged, "not much."

"Oh come on! That's not what the rumor mill has been churning out all summer."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She was no stranger to having her love life talked about by the majority of the school. One of the disadvantages of being popular, or so she's been told. It didn't help she gave them quite a bit to talk about, having dated... _Her_. Emma didn't mind though, it just never really bothered her being talked about all the time. Most of it was just made up crap anyway.

"We dated, now we're not. Not much to tell." Emma explained, as the rest of them hung on to her every word.

"I heard you got caught sneaking out of her house at like 4:00 am!" Ashley interjected excitedly.

"Where did you even hear that?" Emma asked.

"Kelly, heard it from Dex, who heard it from his sister Crystal whose friends with Whitney's younger sister." Ashley explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok that's not even kind of true. I seriously worry about how information circulates in this town" Emma joked.

"Come on Emma it's just us! We're your friends you can tell us!" Lacey pleaded.

"Look we just went out a few times this summer, it wasn't anything serious." Emma tried. When everyone, except Ruby of course, was looking at her expectantly, she knew she was going to have to give up a little more. Emma rolled her eyes. "Alright shit! Stop with the looks already... It was pretty hot. It was pretty much purely a physical thing."

Allowing only a second of shrieks and giggles from the others Emma cut them off, "BUT, it's over now so we can all move on."

Fortunately for Emma they did all move on. Good thing too because they didn't need to know the real reason things didn't work out with Whitney. The group continued to talk for a bit before Ruby motioned to Emma with a slight head nod. The two excused themselves under the guise of needing more sweets and both left the gossiping group of seniors.

"You doing ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"Kay, well if you wanna talk..."

"I know, thanks Rubes." Emma said giving her best friend a sincere smile. Ruby smiled in return and nudged Emma with her shoulder slightly pushing her to the side.

After Emma loaded up another small plate with sweets, she turned and leaned against the table as she waited for Ruby to finish.

"Ugh" Emma groaned out suddenly.

"What?"

"She's here." Emma said as she shoved a small snickerdoodle cookie into her mouth. "I mean I figured she would be, but still not prepared."

Ruby turned her head slightly and glanced in the direction Emma was looking, but remained silent. Ruby watched as the dark haired girl talked animatedly with her friends and hugged the ones she probably hadn't seen all summer.

"Why does she have to look so good?" Emma complained shoving another cookie into her mouth.

Ruby turned back to the food table, and continued placing sweet treats onto her plate. She maintained her silence though, recognizing how this was going to go.

"I wonder when she got back?" Emma asked.

It was obvious to Ruby that Emma was mostly talking to herself, and a response wouldn't be necessary at this point. Emma continued to stare across the quad, half in irritation half in longing. She didn't even notice Kathryn walk up to the table and begin plating her own food.

"Hey Ruby" Kathryn said from the other side of the table.

"Hey Kat" Ruby responded in kind.

"Hi Emma" Kathryn said to Emma's back. Emma responded with a nod of the head and a quick hey. Sharing a brief knowing look with Ruby, Kathryn looked over the brunettes shoulder following Emma's line of sight. "She got in late last night. She's staying with me until Wednesday when her parents get back."

Emma didn't respond. She couldn't. What was she supposed to say to that? It wasn't her business... at least, not anymore. Emma's stomach tied in knots when the girl she hadn't stopped thinking about all fucking summer made eye contact with her. Those eyes. Those mother fucking eyes. Emma hadn't seen them in months. But the fire she saw within them was still there. And she knew...she fucking knew... Right then and there... it wasn't over. Another few seconds and the eye contact was broken. The other girls attention had been pulled away, but it didn't matter. Because Emma knew what she saw. No. What she felt. And there was no way she would screw it up this time.

Looking away finally, Emma tossed her plate into the trash. "I'm going to the bathroom" she announced and left without waiting for a response.

Ruby turned around then and watched the girl Emma had been staring at as she continued to snack. Without turning around to face Kathryn, Ruby spoke up, "So, how does this play out?"

Kathryn remained silent for a few seconds before answering, "I think we both know how this plays out."

Ruby took a big bite of a chocolate chip cookie before responding. "Two weeks."

"One. By this time next week they will be back together."

"20 bucks." Ruby said before taking another bite.

"Deal."

Ruby laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kathryn asked from behind her.

"Remember when they first met?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Kathryn smiled with the memory. She walked around the table to stand next to Ruby.

"This castle is fow the pwettiest queen!" Ruby said mimicking a 5 year old Emma. Kathryn laughed. "Look wuby, the queen!"

Both girls laughed and continued to watch the popular girl across the quad.

"I swear, Emma was hooked the moment she laid eyes on that one." Ruby said as their laughter died down.

"She wasn't the only one, trust me." Kathryn pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Definitely." Kathryn said confidently smoothing out her yellow dress. "From the second she kicked over that block castle, Regina Mills was without a doubt in love with Emma Nolan."

-sq-sq-sq-

Regina bit her lip lightly as she stared down at her phone.

 _Midnight?_

Regina had been contemplating it for the last 30 minutes. Although she knew she would most likely agree, she wanted to at least give off the impression that she was actually considering saying no. Deciding to make Emma wait a little longer, Regina started rummaging through her suitcase. She pulled out a few pieces and placed them on the side of Kathryn's bed.

"Going somewhere?" Kathryn asked skeptically as she entered her room, clad in her pajamas and hair wrapped up in her towel.

Regina looked up, meeting Kathryn's eyes. At least she has the decency to look sheepish about it, Kathryn thought to herself. She pulled the towel from her hair, letting her wet blonde hair fall loosely down her back and sat on her bed, one leg draped over the side. She stared expectantly at Regina with a raised brow.

Regina bit her lip lightly, smiling only out of nervousness. "Emma texted me."

When Kathryn remained silent Regina continued quickly "I haven't responded yet though. I don't have to go, I know that would put you in a tough spot having to cover for me-"

"Regina" Kathryn said with a soft smile, cutting off Regina's babbling. "Do you want to go?"

Regina let out a heavy sigh and flopped onto Kathryn's bed face first. "I miss her" Regina mumbled out through the down comforter.

"I know Hun" Kathryn said stroking Regina's hair. "I saw her at the bash, I think she misses you too."

Regina scoffed as she lifted her head up to rest on her hands and elbows. "Please, she's been perfectly content all summer, galavanting around town with that stupid cheerleader... What's her name? Willow? Wonderbra?"

Kathryn smiled at her best friends obvious jealousy, "It's Whitney.. And she's not stupid she's in all honors classes."

"What are you? The Whitney fan club president?" Regina sassed causing Kathryn to roll her eyes.

"It wasn't anything serious... And besides, you broke up with Emma remember? What did you expect? Her to wait around for you to get your head out of your ass? She's a hot commodity around here."

"Wow thanks. Great pep talk."

"I'm just sayin'" Kathryn shrugged.

They both sat there for a moment in silence. It was completely obvious to Kathryn that Regina had no intention of not meeting Emma. So instead of giving Regina more time to stress about it, she spoke up, "So..." When Regina looked up at her she continued, "what are you gunna wear?" Regina smiled and jumped across the bed to hug her friend.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina said squeezing her friend tightly before jumping off the bed and grabbing her phone.

After a quick text to Emma, _Kathryn's don't be late_ , Regina began pulling things hurriedly out of her suitcase. The next twenty minutes were spent with Regina trying on a number of outfits for Kathryn who gave her opinion on everything. Eventually they settled on a pair of black leggings and cream colored off one shoulder sweater with a pair of white converse. As much as Emma loved Regina all dressed up, Regina knew Emma was a sucker for her more laid back attire. By the time Regina brushed out her long hair and applied a soft touch of makeup it was nearly midnight.

"Regina, would you stop! You look great." Kathryn chastised as she lowered her book to gaze at her friend through the mirror.

Regina smiled apologetically but was interrupted by her phone vibrating on the dresser before she was able to say anything.

"She's here."

"Have fun" Kathryn smiled as she set down her book and snuggled deeper into her pillow. "Remember to come in the back door."

"I will. Thanks Kat." Regina said grabbing her phone and making her way quietly towards the door. "I'll be quite when I come back in."

"Can you shut off the light when you go out?" Kathryn asked already almost asleep.

"Sure. Goodnight." Regina smiled and flipped the light switch down to turn it off.

"Oh Regina, try not to be too late. It is a school night after all."

"Promise. I'll be home by 1:30 at the latest." Regina said.

"Uh huh."

Regina chuckled and made her way down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door.

As she made her way down the driveway, she immediately saw Emma's yellow bug parked in front of the house with no headlights on. She smirked. _Just like old times._

-sq-sq-sq-

Emma turned off her headlights as she pulled up to the curb outside Kathryn's house. She sent a quick text to Regina letting her know she was here, and waited anxiously for Regina to appear. She tugged briefly on the sleeve of her red leather jacket and adjusted her hair over her shoulders. She took a couple deep breaths before looking through the passenger side window, spotting some movement from the driveway.

Emma barely held back a moan as Regina came into her line of sight. _She would wear that._ Regina opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, only partially closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Emma whispered.

"Hey" Regina said quietly.

Without saying anything else, Emma put the car into drive and slowly made her way down the street, headlights remaining off. It wasn't until they turned the corner that Emma came to a full stop allowing Regina to properly close her door. She flipped her headlights on and took off down the street once more.

They drove for the next few minutes in silence. Both wondering what should be said.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked finally breaking the silence.

Emma turned her head and looked at her briefly before returning her eyes to the road. "I was thinking the docks... You know.. If that's cool with you."

"It's fine" Regina said concealing her smile by turning her head to look out the window.

They drove the remaining fifteen minutes to the docks in relative silence, only soft music playing in the background. Emma tightened her grip on the steering wheel, trying, but ultimately failing to keep her eyes on the road. Every few seconds she would glance in Regina's direction. She wanted to take in everything about the girl. Her hair, her clothes, her makeup, everything. She couldn't help it, Regina was irresistibly beautiful. And it had been months since she had the chance to be this close to her.

Finally Emma parked and they both got out of the car. Emma was pleased with the night so far. She didn't think Regina would agree to going to their spot, but she had, and that was enough for now. They made their way over to their bench. And yes it was their bench. They had claimed it back in junior high, when Emma carved their initials into the back rest, while Regina properly scolded her because "that was vandalism of public property". And in true Emma fashion, she just shook her head and did it anyway, knowing Regina secretly loved it. Which was why Emma was not shocked when Regina scoffed and grabbed the sharp rock out of her hand and proceeded to carve a heart around the initials. Emma will never forget that day. It was the first time they kissed and the first time she realized she would be with Regina forever.

They sat quietly on their bench closely, but not too close, and looked out into the moonlit harbor. They had done this every week since that first time. Well... Except for the two months they had broken up in the 9th grade. And the three months they weren't together during their sophomore year. And of course this past summer...

"How was Europe?" Emma asked.

"It had its moments. Paris was incredible." Regina said recalling her summer spent in various parts of Europe with her parents. "You would love it there."

"Oh yeah?"

"You really would have."

"Well maybe we will go there someday." Emma said bravely. She knew it was risky bringing up the future given the current status of their relationship, but Emma was feeling pretty confident now. There they were, just slightly over 24 hours post Regina's return and they were already at their spot together. Not only had they both snuck out way past curfew, but Regina was looking so sexy tonight, Emma could hardly keep her eyes off her. Yeah Emma was feeling great, especially since she had been so utterly miserable this summer without her.

Regina gave her a pointed look, one eye brow raised slightly. Emma just grinned goofily as she pulled out a pack of Twizzlers from her jacket pocket. She ripped open the bag and pulled out a piece for herself taking a big bite of the candy as she held the package out for Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes before smiling and taking a Twizzler for herself. Only Emma would be this sweet after having been broken up with and not talked to for two and a half months.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been planning this." Regina said after finishing the Twizzler and pulling out another one from the package.

Emma smirked triumphantly. "Whatever do you mean? Is it a crime to sneak out passed curfew to take my ex-girlfriend to our spot and feed her her favorite candy in hopes she may consider getting back together?"

"You're trouble." Regina said as she shook her head.

"Good trouble?" Emma asked.

"We'll see."

Emma smiled brightly as she relaxed back against the bench. This was going much better than she had hoped. Both girls continued to eat the Twizzlers silently for a while, both feeling pretty content just being with each other.

Once they finished the candy, Regina broke the silence, "Why aren't you angry with me?"

Emma contemplated the question for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain it to her.

"Why weren't you angry with me when we broke up during sophomore year?"

Regina looked up then and into Emma's eyes. No answer was needed now as the two girls just looked at each other. It was comfortable, looking into each others eyes like that. It was something they did quite often during their relationship. So much could go unsaid, but once their eyes found each other it was like there were no more secrets. And if there were any secrets, it wouldn't be long before those made their way to the surface too.

"Regina I-"

"We should be getting back soon, I told Kathryn I wouldn't be long." Regina said cutting Emma off and breaking their eye contact.

Emma looked at her phone, 12:50am, and sighed. She knew the moment had passed now. She wondered what it was Regina was so afraid of.

"Yeah, okay."

-sq-sq-sq-

Regina shifted slightly in her seat as Emma pulled out onto the main road leading back into town. She knew she wanted to get back together with Emma and she knew Emma wanted to be with her too, but there was one thing Regina needed to know. It was killing her. Even being in Europe for the past two months couldn't get her far enough away from it. But she didn't know how to bring it up, so maybe she would try again another day.

Regina watched Emma drive for a while, while they listened to the radio. She couldn't help but notice the way Emma looked in that moment. She seemed tense, a little tired, and perhaps even a bit nervous.

"What?" Emma said once she noticed Regina watching her.

"Nothing" Regina said, quickly looking forward through the windshield once more.

Not even a second later she felt something graze her knee. She looked down to see Emma's hand moving to rest along her thigh. Regina slapped the offending hand away. Emma pulled her hand back and placed it back onto the steering wheel. Regina didn't say anything. She wanted so badly to have Emma's hands on her again, feeling ..touching.. being. But not until she knew what those hands had been doing all summer. Not until she knew what had happened between her and that godforsaken cheerleader. A few moments later Regina felt the hand again on her knee, and once again slapped it away. This happened a few more times until Emma finally gave up.

Five minutes later, Emma was parking the bug two houses down from Kathryn's. They both got out and started making their way along the sidewalk. Regina felt comforted by the fact that Emma was still going to walk her to the door. It had been something Emma had always done, no matter what time of day or night it was, whether they were together or not, whenever Emma dropped Regina off she would always walk with her to the door. Whenever Regina would ask her why, Emma would just say she wanted to make sure she got in safely. But Regina knew better, there was more to it than that. Perhaps one day she would find out the real reason. They didn't keep much from each other, because for whatever reason they always knew when the other was lying, but on occasion something would slip by and Regina knew well enough to let Emma come to her on her own time.

Reaching the back door Regina thanked Emma for the Twizzlers and walking her to the door before she turned back towards it and pushed it open as quietly as possible as to not wake Kathryn or her father. Before she was through the door however, she felt Emma lightly grasp her wrist. Regina looked behind her to see Emma giving her the most pleading look.

"Please." Was all Emma said, but Regina knew Emma was asking her to talk. Regina shouldn't be surprised, of course Emma picked up on the fact that she was avoiding something.

Regina looked up, making sure she didn't hear any noise coming from the bedrooms upstairs before she nodded and allowed Emma to follow her in. The house was big enough that they wouldn't be heard as long as they went into the family room and spoke quietly.

Using her phone as a makeshift flashlight, Regina lead Emma down the hall and back towards the family room. Once there, Regina thought it would be too risky to turn the lights on, and decided to just make do with the dim light from the street lamps streaming in through the windows.

Regina watched as Emma took off her jacket, and threw it carefully over the back of the couch. It was too dark in the room however to see little more than her silhouette, but that didn't stop the fluttering from beginning in Regina's stomach.

"I heard you've been busy this summer..." Regina started.

Emma walked slowly towards Regina as if she was scared that moving too fast would freak her out. But Regina just focused her eyes on where Emma's should be, even though it was too dark to really see them, and continued, "what was her name again? Wanda? Whiskers?"

Emma smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, now close enough that the two of them could see the features of each others faces. "Whitney, and I wouldn't call it busy."

"Oh? What would you call it then?" Regina asked.

"More like a distraction."

"So it's true then? You were with her." Regina said more as a statement than question.

"Yes. I was with her." Regina's heart sank.

"How was she?" Regina asked haughtily.

"She wasn't you." Emma whispered seriously, stepping slightly closer, dropping her arms to her side. Regina's face softened at that. But she needed to press on, she needed to find out for sure what had been eating at her since she heard about it. Regina swallowed hard, mouth suddenly very dry.

"I also heard you were caught leaving her house early in the morning..." Regina's eyes were fixed on Emma's, looking for any hint of shame or guilt. But all she found was... Humor? Before Regina could make sense of it Emma stepped closer again body's nearly touching.

"I heard that too... This afternoon actually... From Ashley." Emma was smiling as Regina searched for any hint she was lying. After a moment Regina's heart soared when she realized it wasn't true. Of course it wasn't true, she should have known, Emma would never hurt her.

"Regina," Emma whispered face turning serious. She brought her hand up to Regina's cheek and stroked it softly with her thumb. " I would never do that to you.. Your the only one I want to be with. Don't you know that by now?"

Regina's eyes started to get glassy as she realized the intense honesty behind Emma's words. Regina smiled brightly as a lone tear fell down her cheek. She was able to successfully will all the tears away except that one, which Emma swiped away with the pad of her thumb.

Emma brought her forehead forward to rest heavily against Regina's; lips grazing lightly as Emma whispered, "I love you, I've always loved you, now will you just please be my girlfriend again and let me continue loving you?"

Regina couldn't hold back anymore. She closed the rest of the distance between them and kissed Emma as passionately as she could. There was a fire within her now and after pulling back from their kiss momentarily to look in Emma's eyes she saw it there too. Regina pushed Emma back onto the couch and straddled her, weaving her hands through Emma's hair and pulling at it slightly needing to be closer. Emma's hands had snaked around Regina's hips grabbing her around the waist and pulled her closer as they continued to kiss as if this would be the last one they'd ever get.

"Regina?" Came a noise suddenly from the hallway as the lights in the room were turned on abruptly.

Both Emma and Regina froze momentarily before breaking apart and looked towards the entry

way. Kathryn didn't say anything as she took in the scene before her. Regina straddling Emma on the couch, clothes in slight disarray and hair tousled from their previous activities.

Kathryn snorted, "Yeah okay. Just try to keep it down... And you know... keep your clothes on, this is still my house." Without waiting for a response Kathryn shut the light back off and made her way back upstairs.

Regina and Emma turned back towards each other and laughed quietly together for a brief moment. Regina placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips before pushing off the couch and straightening her shirt. "Come on, time for you to go." Regina held her hand out to Emma who took it and stood up. She grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and put it on as they walked to the backdoor.

Emma walked out quietly, and turned for one last kiss. "Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

Regina smiled, "7:15, don't- "

"Be late, yeah I know" Emma said cutting Regina off. "I love you."

"I love you too Em."

Regina watched as Emma disappear around the corner. She quietly locked the door and made her way up to Kathryn's room, where she quietly changed and slid under the covers.

"Everything good?" Kathryn mumbled sleepily.

"Perfect" Regina whispered back.

"Good. Now shut up and wipe that stupid grin off your face so I can get some sleep."

Regina laughed, rolled over, and closed her eyes, replaying Emma's words over and over again, until she finally fell asleep; failing to keep the grin off her face.

-sq-sq-sq-

"Christ Regina" Emma huffed as she lifted one of her girlfriends suitcases into the backseat of her bug. "What the hell is in this? Bricks?"

"Don't be stupid, those are in my other suitcase!" Regina dead panned.

"Smart ass!" Emma yelled and chased Regina up the walkway to Kathryn's front door. Regina squealed when Emma caught up to her and grabbed her from behind spinning her around and tickling her sides. Emma kissed her sloppily on the mouth as Regina continued to laugh.

"Oh god it's way to early in the morning for this shit." Kathryn said, rolling her eyes and walking passed the two girls still wrapped in each others arms. She opened the back door to her gold Lexus suv and threw her backpack into the back seat.

Emma and Regina separated from each other to a respectful distance as Kathryn opened the drivers side door. "Emma" Kathryn called from over her should as she got into her car.

"You're looking extra gay this morning" she said without even looking in the girls direction.

Emma smirked as she looked down to check herself out; skinny jeans, blue plaid long sleeve shirt under a black puffy vest. She couldn't really argue with Kathryn's assessment. "Well it is the first day of school, I do have a reputation to uphold." Emma shot back, not wanting to let Kathryn get away with the dig.

Kathryn shut the door and turned her car on before rolling down her window. She pulled her visor down and gave her self a quick once over in the mirror. Seemingly satisfied with her make up she pushed her sunglasses down onto her face, and put the car into reverse.

"I meant happy." Kathryn deadpanned as she left behind a wide eyed Emma and a laughing Regina.

-sq-sq-sq-

"Ruby! There you are!" Kathryn said as she walked up hastily to the girl.

"What's up? What's going on?" Ruby said looking slightly concerned.

"You're gunna wanna see this" Kathryn said tugging on Ruby's sleeve, dragging her down the hall towards the schools entrance.

"Okay, not that I don't like being manhandled and all, cause I think we all know I do, but I'm more accustomed to someone a bit bigger, and you know, without any breasts." Ruby said jokingly, earning an enormous eye roll from Kathryn.

"Just, be quite and sit right here will you?" Kathryn said, pushing Ruby towards the ledge of a planter.

"Okay, alright, you happy?" Ruby said sitting on the ledge, "now will you please tell me what it is I'm supposed to be 'seeing'?"

"Just watch, you'll see it in a second."

Ruby turned and looked out over the parking lot. The entrance to the school and the ledge she was currently sitting on was raised much higher than the parking lot, sitting atop a large set of stairs. Ruby watched for a few moments before seeing a yellow bug pull slowly into one of the senior parking spaces. She smiled as she watched her best friend get out of her car, strap her backpack onto her back and quickly make her way over to the passenger side. It wasn't until Emma opened the passenger side door and a familiar looking brunette stepped out, did her smile falter.

Ruby let out a loud gasp when said brunette leaned forward and kissed her best friend on the lips. "What the hell?!"

"Told you you'd want to see this." Kathryn said smugly.

"How the- when did-" Ruby stuttered as she looked back and forth between Kathryn at her side and the pair in the parking lot.

"I caught them making out on my couch last night sometime after 1:00am." Kathryn explained.

"Wow... I mean that's great! But damn Emma didn't even tell me she was going to see her."

"Yeah well don't feel too bad I never would have known either if Regina wasn't staying with me."

They both turned to see Regina set her two books down on the hood of Emma's car before turning and fixing the collar of Emma's shirt.

"Oh god they are so married." Kathryn said watching the pair.

"I think it's sweet" Ruby said smiling brightly as she watched Emma grab Regina's books off the hood of her car with one hand and intertwine her free hand with one of Regina's.

"It's nauseating." Kathryn said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, I guess we both lost."

Ruby hummed in agreement as she watched the pair make their way up from the parking lot towards the lower part of campus, all smiles and sweet looks, before smirking and facing Kathryn, "Double or nothing their first fight happens before Friday."

Kathryn watched as Emma tugged on Regina's hand, pulling her friend in for another kiss. Okay so it really was sweet, but she also knew exactly how this works.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **Apparently I'm continuing this story. Thank you all for the support with the first chapter. It means a lot! Especially everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! I'm not a writer by trade or hobby, I just do the best I can. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are plenty. I'm just learning as I go. I do not own the characters in this story, as they belong to A/E and Co. Enjoy.**

* * *

"One day left until you owe me forty bucks!" Kathryn sing-songed, sitting at an empty desk in front of Ruby.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get too cocky. A lot can happen in 24 hours Kat."

"Are you serious?!" Kathryn said disbelieving, turning around in her chair. "Have you seen them lately? It's revolting."

"Yeah I've seen them. And it's not revolting." Ruby said rolling her eyes. "Speak of the Devils."

Ruby nodded her head towards the classroom door. Emma and Regina were walking in together hand in hand. Regina said hello toboth girls as she took a seat next to Kathryn in the front row. Emma placed Regina's books on her girlfriends desk and took the seat behind her.

"Sup Rubes." Emma said bumping her fist quickly against Ruby's, before leaning forward in her desk to whisper in Regina's ear.

Ruby's "sup" fell upon deaf ears however, as she watched Regina giggle. Regina NEVER giggles. It was short lived however, when Regina's eyes widened suddenly and she slapped Emma playfully across her shoulder. Emma burst out laughing as Regina turned fully around in her chair and grabbed a handful of Emma's shirt in her fist and yanked her forward.

"You better watch it Ms. Swan, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina said in her most menacing voice. Which actually would be pretty terrifying if not for the look in Regina's eyes that screamed I'm wanna jump your bones right now. Fortunately, there was enough chatter from the other students that it was just barely loud enough for both Ruby and Kathryn to overhear (even though they both pretended not to).

Having seen enough however, Ruby leaned forward slightly to whisper at Kathryn. "Okay, so it's revolting." And even though Kathryn was now facing forward Ruby knew that she had that stupid I told you so look on her face.

* * *

"So my mom wants to hear about your trip and told me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night." Emma asked sitting down next to Regina and taking her focus away from her friends at the lunch tables. Emma couldn't help but notice the apprehensive look on Regina's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Emma questioned.

"No. Nothing. I'm just...They aren't...mad at me or anything are they?" Regina sputtered out.

"What? Why would they be mad at you?"

"Because I broke up with you." Regina said as if Emma should already know.

"No Regina! Of course not! They are glad we're back together!" Emma reassured her. "Plus Henry misses you. He keeps asking me when your coming over."

Regina smiled at the mention of Henry, "I miss him too."

"So you'll come?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes I'll come. But only for Henry." Regina said popping a red grape into her mouth with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, "For Henry huh? Well at least he's good for something other than annoying me."

Regina just shook her head in response.

"Alright I'm gunna go change for practice I'll see you after school." Emma said giving Regina a quick peck on the lips.

"How longs practice?" Regina asked.

"We'll be done by 3:00. Want me to come up to ASB after?"

"That'd be good."

"Okay. Love you!" Emma said grabbing her backpack and cleats off the floor and making her way out of the cafeteria.

"Love you too, be careful!" Regina shouted after her girlfriend.

* * *

Emma brought her shirt up to wipe the sweat from her forehead as she tried to slow her breathing. She had spent the last half hour doing various drills, working on her game. She was playing some of the best soccer she ever had. After the devastating loss in the state championships last year, Emma had been doing virtually nothing but working out. Four hours a day during the summer, and she had never felt better.

"Jesus Em you look like you just finished wind sprints." Ruby said as both her and Jamie set their stuff on the bleachers.

Emma grabbed her water bottle and took a drink before replying, "Just warming up."

"Dude that's not warming up." Jamie said, pulling out her cleats.

"I won't have as much time to practice now that we're back in school so I figured I'd try to get in a workout during lunch." Emma explained. Ruby and Jamie shared a knowing look, that Emma pretended not to notice.

"Emma, no one blames you, you know?" Ruby said softly.

Emma avoided their gazes, and took another sip from her water bottle. She waited a beat before responding. "Well you should... I do."

"Come on Emma, we win as a team, and we lose as a team. It wasn't your fault." Jamie said sincerely.

Emma had heard all this before, and they were right, but she should have been better.

"Yeah I know. But I had the shot. It was right there. Wide open. And I fucked it up. Everyone did what they were supposed to. Except me." Emma said, clearly still upset about it, tossing her water back onto her bag.

"It happens Em, besides I missed two saves, just as much my fault as anyone's." Ruby said.

Emma knew she was right. But she still felt responsible and no one was gunna change her mind. Luckily the other girls started showing up, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

Their first practice back was mostly uneventful. Coach Triton introduced the newbies and the captains, which wasn't a surprise for Emma, since she had been one last year. It was awesome though, that both Ruby and Jamie were named captains as well. The three of them had been mostly inseparable since Jamie moved to Storybrooke in junior high. It didn't hurt that they had become a powerful trifecta of girls high school soccer in Maine, with all three garnering college attention.

"Remember, picture day is next Saturday. Stay hydrated, eat right, because we have a long season ahead of us. I will post the schedule on the website this afternoon. Our first game is against Carson four weeks from Friday. Here are your practice schedules for the rest of August and September. Make sure you come see me if you are struggling in any classes, I don't want to see anyone become ineligible. Coach Sebastian will be back tomorrow, make sure you let him know he was missed. Any questions?" Coach Triton asked.

When no one spoke up Coach Triton dismissed them all and made his way off the field, followed by a number of the other girls heading back up to the locker room, leaving Emma, Ruby, Jamie, and Ashley stretching and talking amongst themselves.

Emma replaced her cleats with her white vans and pulled her phone out of her bag. "Crap." Emma said noting the time. "I gotta go. I told Regina we'd be done by 3."

"Geez Emma relax its only 3:10." Ruby said as she remained sitting in the grass.

"No! I told her I'd meet her up at asb." Emma said throwing her bag over her shoulder and jogging away.

"Your so whipped!" Ruby yelled out, but not causing any reaction from Emma.

"Em, make sure you put your collar on! I'm sure Regina will want to take you for a walk later!" Jamie called out after her. This time it did earn them a reaction. In the form of Emma's middle finger being held up as she continued to jog off the field, as the rest of them laughed out loud.

By the time Emma made it to Regina she was out of breath and very sweaty. But not wanting to be any later, Emma burst through the door.

"Babe sorry I'm la-" Emma froze as she noticed Regina sitting at the head of the table surrounded by the other members of the asb and teachers who were the advisors of the board. All of whom were currently staring at her, various expressions playing out on their faces. Emma didn't look at them long though because the look Regina was giving her was absolutely murderous.

"Emma honey, were almost done. Why don't you go wait in the hall?" Mrs. Nolan said, trying to diffuse the obvious embarrassment both her daughter and Regina were feeling.

Emma chuckled lamely trying to seem nonchalant about the whole encounter.

"Uh ... Yeah... I'm just gunna.." Emma said as she backed quickly out of the room closing the door in front of her.

She couldn't help but feel totally embarrassed. Not to mention Regina was going to be mad at her. Ten agonizingly long minutes later people started coming out of the room. Luckily none of them were stupid enough to try to say anything to her. Except of course Kathryn, who was the last student to file out of the room, and made a cracking the whip sound, then laughed and walked away down the hall.

Emma took a deep breath and re-entered the room. "Regina, I am so sorry. I had no idea you had a meeting."

"It's the first week of school Emma! We've had meetings all week" Regina whispered, not wanting Emma's mother to overhear them arguing.

"Please don't be mad" Emma said wrapping her arms around the other girls waist and giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster "I was just so excited to come see you I forgot to make sure it was just you in here."

Fortunately for Emma, those puppy dog eyes had been perfected long ago, and Regina was rarely able to resist them. Besides, Emma was the more embarrassed one anyway. That should be punishment enough.

"I don't know why I put up with you." Regina said relenting into Emma's hold.

"Because you love me?" Emma said goofily.

"Mm.. That must be it." Regina said leaning in to give Emma a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Regina, did Emma ask you to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Mrs. Nolan said feeling comfortable enough to interrupt them at this point. "We'd love to hear about your trip."

Regina pulled away from Emma, not being fully comfortable with a lot of PDA in front of people (let alone her girlfriends parents).

"Yes. She did. I'd love to. Thank you." Regina responded in kind.

"Great. Well I'll leave you two to it then. Dinners at 6:00 Emma, and I expect your homework to be done by then."

"How about I finish it before I go to bed tonight?" Emma bargained.

"How about you get it done before dinner?

"How about half before dinner, half after dinner?" Emma tried again.

"Of course she'll have her homework done before dinner. I'll make sure of it." Regina interrupted.

"What?!" Emma said looking all sorts of betrayed. "Excuse me but I don't think you really have a say and plus-"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and gave Emma a pointed look.

Emma dropped her shoulders and looked at her mom. "I'll have my homework done before dinner." Emma mumbled. Regina beamed.

"Oh I did miss you Regina." Mrs. Nolan said chuckling, before walking out of the room.

"Are we at least even yet?" Emma said once the room was clear.

"I suppose that's agreeable."

"Good." Emma said as she grabbed Regina, picked her up, and set her on the desk kissing her hard.

"Emma stop you're all sweaty!" Regina said pulling Emma in closer and kissing her back harder.

"You like it." Emma said but pulling back from her anyways.

"Sometimes-" Regina admitted, kissing Emma once more before pushing her away and hopping off the table.

Emma just smiled in return. Regina made her way around the room packing up her stuff as she began telling Emma about the meeting. Emma sat in one of the chairs to listen as she pulled out her water bottle and took a large gulp. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket.

Emma's brow furrowed as she saw it was a text from Whitney. She took another large drink of water as she opened the text.

Immediately Emma choked and sent water flying all over the table. As she took in the sight of Whitney in nothing but her underwear and bra.

"You okay Em?" Regina asked spinning around abruptly to Emma's coughing fit.

"Y-yeah.. W-wrong pipe" Emma wheezed out, as she immediately shoved the phone back into her pocket.

Once Emma finally got her breathing under control Regina continued.

"So will you help me?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Help you?" Emma asked confused... Clearly she had missed something. But there was no way she could tell Regina she wasn't listening. And there was an even slimmer chance she would show Regina the text she just got. So when Regina's face fell slightly Emma couldn't help but say yes and figure out exactly what she was supposed to be helping with later "Uh yeah of course I'll help you."

"Great! Thank you!" Regina said placing a kiss on Emma's cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah yep.. Ready."

By the time Emma got home she was actually starting to freak out. So she did the only thing she could think of and texted Ruby.

 **E 5:50pm: Dude.. Whitney sent me a very suggestive picture.**

 **R 5:53pm: What seriously?! Let me see!**

 **E 5:53pm: I don't know what to do!**

 **R 5:53pm: Well I can't help u if I don't know what it is ;)**

 **E 5:53pm: ugh fine but you can't show anyone! -download attachment-**

 **R 5:54pm: ooooooommmmmmmmmggggggg! What the fuck?!**

 **E 5:54pm: I know! What do I do? I'm freaking out!**

 **R 5:55pm: ok make sure u get rid of it... U don't want Regina 2 c that**

 **E 5:55pm: deleted now what?**

 **R 5:56pm: now what? Now nothing! It never happened!**

 **E 5:56pm: so I shouldn't tell Regina?**

 **R 5:57pm: r u crazy?! U can't tell her! She'll kill u...then Whitney.. Then u again!**

 **R 5:57pm: plus u just deleted it so u don't have proof**

 **E 5:58pm: you just told me to delete it!**

 **R 5:58pm: sorry I hadn't thought it all the way through, but I'll just send it back 2 u!**

 **E 5:58pm: NO! Don't! Just... hold onto it for now... until I figure out what to do.**

 **R 5:59 pm: alright good idea. U know, Kathryn would probably know what 2 do...**

 **E 5:59pm: wow. Great idea rubes. Let's tell my girlfriends best friend that someone is sending me half naked pictures. That won't be a bad idea at all.**

 **R 5:59pm: ok ok. Just trying 2 help.**

 **E 7:03pm: sorry. Dinner and shit. Yeah dude I don't know what to do.**

 **R 7:45pm: me too... Change ur number? Lol jk**

 **E 7:45pm: you are literally the worst when it comes to advice**

 **R 10:30pm: just sleep on it.. We'll talk about it 2morrow!**

Emma tossed her phone down onto her bed sighing as she made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She contemplated things for a little while as she worked on some more homework (that she also never mentioned to Regina), before finally giving up for the night and turning her light off.

* * *

"Well it's Friday! Time to pay up!" Kathryn said in an overly chipper voice.

Ruby let out a heavy groan. "You're like the grim reaper this early in the morning..."

"Don't you like... have enough money?" Ruby whined as she continued walking down the hall.

"Actually ... I do... But it's more about winning than it is about the money" Kathryn said holding out her hand.

"Ugh fine... That's over four hours worth of work I hope you know!" Ruby said shoving two twenties in Kathryn's hand.

"Is it? I wouldn't know!" Kathryn said laughing.

"Right... Rich daddy and all." Ruby said with a hint of resentment.

"Oh relax Lucas I was never going to keep your money!" Kathryn said handing the girl back the bills.

"You weren't?" Ruby said brightening up immediately.

"Of course not.. I just wanted you to think I was... Otherwise it doesn't feel like a real bet. I like watching people squirm." Kathryn said voice laced with heavy innuendo.

Ruby's eye brows shot way up as her eyes went comically wide. It wasn't the suggestive comment that surprised her, as she is queen of innuendo, but rather who was giving it.

"You know what? I think we could have been friends in another life." Ruby said.

"Hmm... Perhaps." Kathryn said smirking. "Later Lucas".

* * *

"Where the hell are you?!" Regina bellowed over the phone, when she heard Emma click on.

"Huh? Regina? What?" Emma said sleepily checking the clock beside her bed 7:00 am.

"You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" I had to set everything up myself! And now the presentation is going to be fifteen minutes late!" Regina yelled through the phone.

"What? Regina, what are you talking about?" Emma asked totally confused.

"You made me look totally incapable!"

"Regina calm down I have no idea what you're talking about" Emma said calmly as she made her way out of bed and started putting on her clothes for the day.

"The presentation you told me you would help me with yesterday! You said you'd help!"

Oh shit. I totally forgot to find out what I was supposed to help her with. "Crap. Regina I'm so sor-"

"Just save it and get your ass down here. The presentation starts in 30 minutes... And don't forget to bring the notebooks with you." Regina said then hung up immediately.

Emma was ready in 5 minutes. Clothes, teeth, hair. Forget the hair, put it up. Backpack. Notebooks. _Notebooks... Notebooks... What notebooks? Emma thought to herself. Think...think... Regina said something about.. Notebooks.. What did she say? Fireplace? No... Mom.. Yes definitely something to do with my mom... Extra school supplies... The closet! That's it we have extra notebooks in the closet_! Emma ran to the closet, grabbed the extra notebooks in one of the boxes and rushed out to her car immediately.

Finally arriving at the school Emma ran inside as quickly as she could. There weren't too many people here yet as it was only 7:15 but the presentation was still set to start at 7:30 and would probably last until about 8:00 giving them only fifteen minutes to clean everything up before school started.

Regina ripped the notebooks from Emma's hands and began placing one at each chair surrounding the table.

"I can't believe you Emma. I was counting on you to be here." Regina began unable to hold in her anger any longer.

"I know I'm sorry Regina I forgot." Emma said sheepishly.

"It was yesterday Emma! YESTERDAY!" Regina continued. "I don't have time to fight with you right now. Just sit over there and don't say anything. When the Superintendent comes in just shake his hand, tell him how happy you are that he's here, that you look forward to seeing him at some of your soccer games, and that you hope he will support this fundraiser."

The presentation went really well. At least until everyone opened up the notebooks to see passed student work written in them. Emma visibly paled as the vein in Regina's head bulged out further than Emma has ever seen. Regina looked like she was about to explode and Emma knew she had to do something. And even though she was really only there to schmooze the superintendent, she couldn't sit by and let this presentation go to shit.

"Yes that's right! You all thought these notebooks were supposed to be blank. And they would be if we had the funding we needed for basic school supplies. Which is why we so desperately need your support for this fundraiser." Emma said with an unbelievable, yet still believable, air of confidence. Emma looked to Regina with the most apologetic look she could muster. The room was silent for a good ten seconds as Regina just continued to stare at Emma.

Eventually Regina gathered her composure and continued on with the presentation even cracking some jokes about the notebooks in hopes of lightening the mood. The rest of the presentation went by without a hitch and Emma let out a big sigh of relief when she heard the Superintendent congratulating Regina on such a well thought out plan and that she can definitely count on the districts support.

When the Superintendent left Regina turned sharply to Emma. "You have so much explaining to do!"

Emma visibly gulped but was literally saved by the bell.

"Just leave it." Regina said as she grabbed her books and bag, "I'll clean it up later, I don't want to be late for class."

They made their way out of the room together and towards their first class. "That was a disaster!" Regina exclaimed playing back the presentation in her head.

"It wasn't that bad Regina.. We figured it out!" Emma said trying to calm down her girlfriend. They rounded the corner and entered their classroom.

"We wouldn't of had to figure it out if you would have just done it right the first time!" Regina exclaimed taking her seat, causing the room to go silent and stare at them with smirks on their faces.

Emma looked confused until she realized that none of them had any idea what they were talking about. "She wasn't talking about that! Just go about your business." Emma said to the few students in the room already.

Regina for her part just stared straight ahead trying not to pay Emma any attention, even though she was currently still standing directly in front of Regina's desk.

Not knowing what else to say Emma leaned down and whispered an apology before trying to place a kiss on Regina's cheek. Regina however, moved out of the way, causing Emma to snap her head back. Trying to ignore the few oohs she heard at Regina's dismissal. Emma moved back and looked at Regina slightly shocked and a little bit angry. "Fine." Emma said before moving to sit behind Regina with a huff.

Emma looked over to Ruby who mouthed, "what happened?"

Emma shook her head and threw her hands up.

"Fight?" Ruby mouthed again.

Emma shook her head again in the affirmative before turning back to the front glaring at the back of Regina's head.

She was too angry to see Ruby lean forward towards Kathryn and say, "I hope you know I only lost that bet by 15 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Real life and stuff. I hope you enjoy. And special thank you to everyone who has favorited/ followed/ and reviewed! It means a lot!

* * *

By the time Emma was on her way home after practice she was both exhausted and felt terrible for what she had said to Regina before lunch. They hadn't spoken since, and Emma wondered briefly if Regina was still coming over for dinner. She really didn't want to have to explain to her parents what had happened between them, especially since it was her fault.

A wave of relief washed over her when she saw Regina's Mercedes in the driveway. She pulled in next to her and turned off the car. They stared at each other through their windows before Emma shrugged her shoulders and mouthed her apology. She jutted her lip out in a pout, receiving an eye roll in return. Her pout turned into a happy smile when Regina beckoned her over. Emma hurried over to Regina's car and pulled the drivers side door open. She squatted down and placed her hand on Regina's, resting in her lap.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. You know how I get when I get defensive," Emma said.

"I know," Regina said. "I may have overreacted, a tad."

Emma smiled at Regina's admission and squeezed her hand. "Overreact? Nah."

Regina let out a breathy laugh, and playfully pushed Emma's shoulder. "Well you know how I get when I'm stressed."

Emma let out a loud laugh. Regina always knew how to throw it right back at her. One of the many things she loved about her.

"So we're good?" Emma asked.

"I suppose."

"Does that mean we can go inside now?"

"Perhaps if you pay the toll," Regina said.

"Oh?" Emma stood and leaned into the car. She brought her lips to Regina's ear and whispered, "And how much is today's fare?"

Emma began kissing down the column of Regina's neck. When she started sucking the skin just above Regina's collar, Regina began to hum her approval. Emma knew how sensitive Regina's neck was, she'd probably let her do this all damn day if she wanted. As time went on Emma went to work on Regina's neck, alternating between kissing, nipping, sucking, and even going as far as a few light bites. With one of Regina's hands on her hip and the other wrapped around the back of her neck, Emma had no intention of letting up. At least she wouldn't have if her father hadn't just cleared his throat, sending them flying apart, and Emma's head directly into the door frame.

"Ow, damn" Emma said, rubbing the back of her head. "H-hey dad." She turned towards him as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her gray sweatshirt as quickly as possible.

"Hi Mr. Nolan," Regina said. Emma knew she was probably scarred for life. And with a quick look towards Regina, she could see Regina was now a deep shade of red.

"Hello Regina. Emma, I think Regina's neck has had enough for today don't you? Why don't you make your way in soon."

Emma could feel her cheeks burning up. "Sorry... We uh, we'll be right in."

She waited for her father to be out of sight before turning back to Regina.

"Oh my god," Regina said. She leaned her head on the steering wheel, "that was so embarrassing!"

Emma chuckled, "Oh come on, it wasn't as bad as that time your mom caught us in the jacuzzi. I thought she was going to rip out my heart right there."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That was the most mortifying sex talk I've ever received. There was a PowerPoint presentation."

"I remember."

Emma thought back to that day nearly two years ago. Regina's parents were supposed to be out very late at a gala in Portland. They usually didn't arrive home until well past midnight. So Regina had invited Emma over. For some reason Emma can't remember now, Regina's parents had arrived home much earlier than expected. So early in fact that they walked in on Emma and Regina in the jacuzzi making out. Heavily. And if memory serves her correctly, Emma's mouth may have been working on the cleavage exposed from the top of Regina's swim suit. She could hear it all now...

 _"My God Regina!"_

 _"Mother!" Regina pushed Emma off her and spun to see her parents standing in the doorway. "We were just-"_

 _"Oh it's very clear what you were just Regina," Mrs. Mills said. She grabbed the towels they had left on the table and handed one to each of them._

 _"There are some things a father just doesn't want to see," Mr. Mills said as he went back into the house._

 _"It wasn't like-"_

 _Mrs. Mills held her hand up to silence her daughter. "Upstairs, Regina. And I don't want to hear another word."_

 _Regina huffed indignantly as she got out of the jacuzzi and stormed inside. Emma's mouth had gone completely dry as she too got out of the jacuzzi and wrapped herself in a towel._

 _Mrs. Mills didn't say a word for an excruciatingly long time. Emma wanted to say something, anything, but she knew there was probably nothing she could say that wouldn't make it worse._

 _"Emma, I am VERY disappointed in you. This behavior is not acceptable here, and I know for a fact it's not acceptable at your house either. I'll be calling your mother immediately."_

 _Emma dropped her head, "Yes ma'am."_

 _"Go get your things. You can change in the guest bathroom. Henry will take you home," Mrs. Mills said._

 _Emma shook her head and followed instructions. By the time she got home, her parents were waiting for her with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. It wasn't pleasant._

They had both been grounded for three weeks, been given lengthy and mortifying sex talks, and in Regina's case, a presentation, and were no longer allowed to be in a house unsupervised. Emma couldn't believe how much trouble they had been in for that.

"Come on. My dad isn't going to say anything," Emma said.

"I don't think he'll need to," Regina said as she checked herself in the visor mirror. "Look at my neck."

Emma just smirked in response. She was very proud of her handy work. "Hey! You're the one that let me do that!"

Regina grabbed her compact out of the front pocket of her backpack, and began trying to cover the mark. "You know you could have something called self control."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was doing that to you."

Regina smirked as she finished applying the coverup. Emma noted the hickey was much too dark to disappear, but it was at least less obvious, and with Regina's sweatshirt, it was possible her mom might not even notice. Her dad on the other hand, well, he would know, but he would do everything in his power to make sure he pretended otherwise.

As soon as they entered the house Henry barreled into Regina.

"Regina!"

"Henry!" She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you."

"Please never leave again," Henry mumbled into Regina's stomach. "I missed you too much! And Emma was so boring this summer! She never wanted to do anything other than workout and mope around the house."

"Oh?" Regina said.

Emma could feel Regina staring at her, but instead of giving herself away she just pulled Henry away. "Alright Henry that's enough, let her breathe."

They entered the family room which was opened up to the kitchen, where her parents both sat around the island. "Hey you two, how was your day?" Her mom asked brightly.

"Fine," Emma said. "Practice was brutal."

"It's the first week. It'll get easier," her dad said.

"What about you Regina? I heard your presentation went well this morning. Principle Gold couldn't stop talking about it," Mrs. Nolan said.

Emma smiled, that was the best thing that her mother could have said. Now she would definitely be off the hook for messing up this morning.

"I suppose it did go well, after a slight hiccup," Regina glanced at Emma, "it finished strong."

"That's great honey," Mrs. Nolan said.

Emma and Regina stood next to the island as Emma poured them both glasses of water. She could tell Regina was standing at a slight angle, probably to keep her neck from being on display to her parents. Emma mentally high-fived herself.

"What's that?" Henry asked from where he sat on the back of the couch.

"What's what Henry?" Regina asked.

"That on your neck. Is it a bruise?" Henry asked pointing directly at the hickey on Regina's neck.

Emma tried to stifle her laughter as Regina's eyes blew comically wide and scrambled to cover her neck with her hand. "Oh, um, well, its..." Regina stuttered looking to Emma to help bail her out.

"That," Mr. Nolan said, "is something you don't need to know about until your older Henry."

Henry looked back at Regina who was glaring at Emma.

"Ew. Gross," Henry said. His disgust was apparent to everyone in the room.

"Henry why don't you show Regina your book," Mrs. Nolan said.

"Oh yeah!" Henry grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on Regina!"

When they were gone from the room Emma looked back towards her parents. The unamused expression planted firmly on her mother's face was enough to get the hint. Emma grabbed her water glass, "well I'm gunna go shower before dinner."

"Not so fast young lady," her mother said. She pulled out a chair and Emma slunk down into it. "I understand you're getting older and you and Regina are... Exploring your physical relationship..."

"Mom no please stop," Emma said. This was the last conversation she wanted to have right now.

"But, giving her hickeys like that-"

"Don't say hickeys" Emma said, dropping her head onto the cool surface of the island.

"-Is not appropriate."

Emma lifted her head from the counter, "mom what's the big deal? We were just kissing."

"I just want you to be respectful Emma. She's the student body president, she has a lot of adults working with her on a daily basis that could be writing her recommendations for college. How do you think that might look to some of them if she's strolling into meetings all marked up?" Her mother said.

Emma hadn't really thought about any of that. Like at all. Would having a hickey really override Regina's accomplishments and make people not want to write her letters of recommendation? She didn't want to hurt Regina's chances if that were true. She just really liked kissing Regina's neck.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Emma said.

"Well you need to start. You'll both be applying to colleges in a few months, and it would be a shame if something like that hurt either of your credibility."

"I'll be more careful," Emma said.

Her mother patted her arm, "that's all I ask. Now go shower. Dinners ready in twenty minutes."

Emma showered fairly quickly and dressed in some blue soccer shorts and a white long sleeve t-shirt. She put her hair into a messy bun and slipped on some socks. She could hear Regina and Henry in the room across the hall. He was still showing her his book.

She leaned up against the door frame and watched as Henry flipped through the pages of the book strewn out across both of their laps.

"The evil queen then cast a curse that sent everyone to our world!" Henry said showing her the illustration associated with that part of the story.

"That's so cool," Regina said.

"You two ready for dinner?" Emma asked.

"I am!" Henry said. He shut the book, tossing it onto his bed and bolting out of the room.

"Wow. He must be hungry," Regina said. She let out a little laugh as she stood and moved towards Emma. "So how much trouble did you get in?"

"Not much. She just told me to be more careful."

Regina stepped into Emma's space and hugged her. "Hmm, I could even it out if she thinks you do all the work." Emma hummed her approval as Regina placed her own kisses along Emma's neck.

"As much as I'd love that, I think we've been embarrassed enough today. Plus I'm starving," Emma said.

"Oh I'm hungry too, just not for food," Regina said. She bit lightly into Emma's neck to prove her point.

"Jeezus woman, you're going to be the death of me," Emma said. She pulled away from Regina to a safer distance. Regina grabbed Emma's face with one hand and kissed her hard on the lips, dragging her tongue briefly along Emma's top lip, before she pulled away. "Your loss," Regina said. She tapped Emma's cheek with her hand then left the room. Leaving Emma quite worked up as she tilted her head to watch Regina sashay her hips all the way down the hall.

* * *

Regina was happy to be back in Emma's house again. She was worried that Emma's parents would be upset with her about what she had put Emma through this summer, but they were as warm and welcoming as they had ever been. All through dinner they had asked her questions about her trip to Europe, which Regina happily answered.

After dinner Emma connected Regina's laptop to their T.V. So that she could show them her pictures. As she scrolled through, she couldn't help but notice Emma caught up in pure amazement. Regina smiled as she watched Emma stare at the screen completely unaware of her mouth hanging ever so slightly open. Emma had never been out of the country. In fact, the furthest Emma had ever travelled was to Disneyworld in Florida with her family at the age of 12. Regina, however, had travelled to many places, all over the world. Regina knew it had a lot to do with money, her family was quite wealthy, only falling second to Kathryn's. But looking at how entranced Emma was at the pictures, Regina knew right then and there that she would make sure Emma would get to see everything she ever wanted.

"Well honey, looks like you had a great time," Mrs. Nolan said.

Regina nodded her head as she closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

"The castles were cool, but everything else was boring," Henry said. He was slouched down on the couch next to his dad.

"I think it was awesome, all of it," Emma said. Regina squeezed Emma's hand. She knew Emma had enjoyed it. She was glad she could share this stuff with her. Traveling would be a passion they both share.

"Maybe you'll get to do some traveling of your own soon, hopefully, with the women's national team," Mr. Nolan said. Regina watched as Emma beamed. That was Emma's goal after all. To play soccer for the United States team.

"Hopefully," Emma said. Emma doesn't like to talk about it too much, Regina thinks it's because Emma is so superstitious. Like she doesn't want to jinx herself.

Regina laces her fingers through Emma's, "You will."

"Oh! That reminds me," Emma says. She sits up abruptly and glances between her and her parents. "Jamie, Ruby, and I were talking... And I told them I'd talk to you, and my parents, but we all think it's best if we cross North Carolina off the list... Given the knew legislation and stuff."

Regina waited for Emma's parents to say something, but they were lost in a silent exchange. Regina couldn't tell if it was good or bad, so she stepped in, "Are you sure? I know in terms of soccer it's one of the best."

"Yeah. I mean it sucks because they were willing to take all three of us and that's like the shortest step to the national team. But they said they don't want to live in a place that allows people to discriminate like that, and obviously I don't so..."

"Emma, are you sure?" Mr. Nolan asks. "You know how good an opportunity it would be to play there."

"I know. But there are good opportunities at a lot of places. Places that I can be me and not have to worry about it, plus, I'm not just looking out for me."

Regina gave Emma a soft smile. Emma was always looking out for her. Which made Regina feel incredibly guilty, for what she was keeping from her. Regina wanted to tell her, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You okay?" Emma asked. Realizing that she had zoned out for a second, Regina schooled her features and gave Emma another squeeze to her hand. "Yeah of course." Emma looked at her like she didn't quite believe it, but Regina was relieved when she didn't press the issue.

"Well if that's what you really want I think we can move forward with some of the other schools," Mr. Nolan said.

"It is," Emma said.

"Can I go play in my room?" Henry asked. Regina chuckled, he was clearly bored of the conversation.

"Is your homework done?" Mrs. Nolan asked.

"I finished it," Henry said.

"Then yes you may," Mrs. Nolan said. She turned back to Emma then, "Emma you got two more letters today. One from Duke, and the other from a school in Texas, the name is blanking on me, I'll have to get them."

"Actually coach told me about Duke, they can't take all three of us. So that's a wash," Emma explained leaning back onto the couch. "And they are also in North Carolina so..."

"Emma, I really don't think you should limit yourself based on schools that will take all three of you," Mrs. Nolan said. Regina grimaced at that. She knew what was coming, Emma hated the idea of not going to the same college as Ruby and Jamie (and her, but that was different).

"Mom! We've talked about this already! We're going to the same school and that's final," Emma said. Regina rubbed Emma's back to try to calm her. Mrs. Nolan had come back to the couch from the kitchen and handed Emma both letters.

"It's okay, there are plenty of really great schools that can take all three of them, Florida St., Penn St., UConn, UCLA, those are all top programs" Mr. Nolan said. That seemed to placate the tension in the room for the time being, which Regina was grateful for.

"Well, I'll file those with the rest of the no's then," Mrs. Nolan said.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Regina didn't want to talk about college anymore, she needed a break.

"So what are you girls up to tonight?" Mr. Nolan asked.

Regina was thankful for the change of subject. She looked at Emma for an answer, unsure if Emma had something planned.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie here?" Emma asked, "I have practice at 8:00 so I don't want to be out too late."

"Actually," Regina said looking down at her hands, "I'm pretty tired I think I'm just going to go home."

"What's wrong do you not feel well?" Emma asked. The concern was evident in her tone.

"No I'm fine. I'm just really tired. It's been a long week, I didn't get much sleep, and I'm pretty sure I'm still a little jet lagged," Regina said.

"Alright, well I'll walk you out then," Emma said. Regina could tell she was a little dejected, but she needed to go. She needed to think.

When they got out to the car Regina hugged Emma tight. "Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset, I just wanna spend time with you."

"I know. And we will I promise. Call me tomorrow after your practice ends and we can spend all day together," Regina said. She wrapped her hands around Emma's neck as Emma wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Okay!" Emma said perking up. Regina chuckled, then kissed Emma before getting into her car.

"Drive safe," Emma said.

"I'll text you when I get home." Emma shut Regina's door for her.

"Love you," Emma mouthed to Regina through the closed window.

"Love you too," Regina mouthed right back.

When Regina got home, she went straight up to her room and called Kathryn. She was slightly panicked and needed to talk to her best friend. How could she do this to Emma? They had plans and now she was just going to change them? What's worse now is that she lied to Emma. Well she didn't lie per say, she omitted. Okay lied by omission.

"Hey! What's up? I thought you were going to Emma's tonight?"

"Kathryn, I can't tell her!" Regina said, well more like yelled at her.

"Whoa, calm down. Tell her what?" Kathryn asked.

"About Harvard. I can't tell her I'm applying to Harvard."


End file.
